Untold Secrets-Book One
by Spookie Kitten
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Even Delilah. Unfortunately, all of those secrets have consequences.
1. Chapter One

Thanks to Terrorbyte TC for Beta-Reading!  
Language and slight reference to Assassin's Creed III.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Would you like some seclusion with that power core?**_

All through the night, the city of New York was bustling. Every light in the towering skyscrapers was on, and people gathered around Town Square like a pack of wolves oblivious to the world in front of them. It was packed, but the cold autumn breeze was allowing freedom from the body heat that rose its way up from the torsos of the crowd.

Even the small trees in the square were rustling with loneliness and lack of attention; the small multicoloured leaves floating into the mass of people. The sky was a pleasant navy blue with its bright tinkling stars and the artificial orange and yellow lights consuming the night.

I was squatting on top of a hospital building with my eyes closed, wearing skinny jeans, a hoodie over a t-shirt, and grey sneakers with my blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

I was waiting for a reply from my crew to get the 'all-clear' to jump, so we could make a quick escape with the power core. If the power cores were as useful as they said, then the world might not end from the sun bursting.

"All clear, hun!" I heard from my bluetooth communicator.

Opening my eyes, I sprang into action and stood up to get into position. After a few seconds, I closed my eyes again and leapt off the building.

"Tell her where she's landing, Rebecca. We don't want her to go 'splat' on the concrete." I heard Shaun scoff.

Shaun was a red headed British man who wore glasses and always tried to keep up appearances for some reason. I mean seriously, we barely went out into the real world, and the only people that he and the rest of us saw were…well…each other! He wore the same thing everyday: A sweater vest over a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark trousers with a belt, and loafers. Rebecca, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Shaun. She couldn't care less what people thought, as long as we got whatever we needed to be done, done. Her short black hair and her tight jumpsuit, combat boots, and t-shirt suggested that she was an engineer, but the grey and white headphones on her head the entire time suggested the complete opposite.

"Shut up Shaun." Rebecca replied. About halfway through the fall, I was wondering myself where I was going to land. "Delilah, you're going to land in a-"

I felt the softened impact of the fall and opened my eyes to… a dumpster.

"Really, guys?" I sat up in the assorted ocean of debris and rot to pull myself over the barrier, and out of the disgusting filth. "You couldn't have me land on a pile of mattresses, or even a scented flower bed piled four feet high? Of all places, you chose a dumpster?" I landed my feet on the concrete and brushed off any remaining trash off my hoodie and jeans. Taking in the surroundings, nausea started crawling its way up my stomach.

This alleyway was _not _where I wanted to land. There were cigarette butts everywhere, and along with the papers and scattered leaves, it reeked of high heaven. To top it off, the smell of week-old grease was repulsing and unavoidable, not to mention the smell of dead animals lurking around every. Square. Inch.

"Aww, did the little American want to land in a handsome man's arms?" I heard laughter over the bluetooth, followed by a smack and an "Ow! What was that for?" from Shaun.

"Aww, did the little British cry baby want his mommy?" I countered, smirking. I didn't hear a comment, so Rebecca must have 'accidentally' turned off his bluetooth somehow. I decided to not question it.

I walked over to the end of the alleyway, stopping just short of the intersection. No one seemed to have noticed that a person just jumped off a hospital rooftop, as people were still walking blindly around the square. Smiling slightly, I slipped out from the shadows and headed north to meet the infamous white truck that was waiting for my arrival.

Walking through the crowds felt like an ocean. The flow of everyone heading home and the people turning on other one-way streets was surprisingly smooth for a Thursday night. Still, I would never get used to it, seeing how I was running from Abstergo and saving the world at the same time. Then again, being an assassin wasn't so bad either, except for the fact that I wasn't as trusted as the rest of them. I didn't tell them that I used to be one of them, but for some reason Desmond went snooping through my belongings one afternoon and saw a badge and some equipment.

_"What's this?" Desmond asked._

_I turned from my spot at Rebecca's computer, enjoying the quick spin the chair provided._

_"Nothing…" I replied slowly, noticing the swinging badge in one hand and the red bluetooth in the other._

_I knew exactly what he was holding: my Abstergo badge and bluetooth. The jail I used to work at, slapping me in the face again. It was a nightmare to work there; I have no idea how I had believed all their lies of 'helping the world by ridding it of the enemy'. I realized then that the assassins weren't the enemy. __**They were.**_

_"Really? Why does it say 'Delilah Harrison' and Abstergo Industries above it?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_"What's going on? What about Abstergo?" Shaun interrupted, approaching us. Pausing, he looked at the items Desmond was holding. "What is this? Delilah? Would to care to explain?" He glanced pointedly at the badge._

_"Okay, you got me. I worked with Abstergo. But that was a long time ago." I answered defensively._

_"Excuses." Was all Shaun said before he turned on his heel to wander back to his chair._

_"Why do you have this with you?" Desmond continued to interrogate me._

_"Memory's sake." I said quickly, getting up to snatch my stuff from him, but it was to no avail._

_He rose his hands above his head, and smirked as I attempted to reach them. I leaned upwards to gain a few extra inches, yet it still wasn't enough. Backing up, Desmond looked down at me, observing my pouty face._

_"Does the device still work?"_

_"Uh…" Honestly, I had no clue if it still worked. But I couldn't risk turning it on for fear of a tracking chip inside of my bluetooth. "Don't turn it on, it might have a tracker in it."_

_I never touched the bluetooth ever since I ran from Abstergo after Clay Kaczmarek went psycho and wrote with his blood on the walls of his room. I never did remember his subject number, but I always called the 'subjects' by their actual names. It made them feel human in a soulless industry._

"Great job walking past us, doofus."

I snapped into reality again, hearing Shaun over the bluetooth. I guessed that Rebecca hadn't turned it off after all. Slightly turning my head to the left, the white truck was a few feet behind me with its headlights on. Sighing, I stopped, turned around, and pushed through the people to get back to the truck; not without some curses and yelling, along with some rude gestures.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!"

"Move the hell out of my way, kid."

One person I bumped into grabbed my right shoulder and spun me around. Eyes wide, I looked up slightly and saw a man with greying hair and a trench coat staring coldly at my eyes, brows furrowing together with deepened wrinkles to accent his anger.

"What the hell is your problem, girl?"

"Sorry sir." I replied indifferently.

"You'd better be sorry! Now I have to wash my coat because you smeared your dirt laden sweatshirt against my clean coat!" He yelled. Some people glanced over in our direction, but otherwise ignored us.

"Well?" He yelled again, glaring down his nose at me.

I winced at the question before answering. "I'm sorry. Can I go now?" Waiting until he let me go, I turned around slowly, and walked away, shaking slightly.

"You better watch where you're going next time!"

'Weirdo,' I thought. Without a second thought, I continued my short trek to the truck. Opening the back, climbing in, and waiting for us to get back to the hideout, it was always the same routine. After all, who else was going to find the power cores? Of course, Desmond couldn't get off his lazy ass to do it. Then again, he was busy with Connor so he could find out where that key was. It wasn't really a key. It was more of a necklace that was blue, green, and circular shaped.

"Did you get the power core?" Rebecca asked from the passenger seat, turning to look back at me.

"Sure. It's in the bag." I took off the bluetooth and started to fumble with it.

"Nice." She drew out the word.

"Except that some guy stopped me and started yelling at me for supposedly 'ruining' his trench coat." I explained the situation, and Shaun broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Becca asked.

"Nothing." Shaun smiled slightly, looking back in the rear-view mirror.

"By the way, Delilah, do something about that awful smell when we get back." Rebecca pinched her nose.

"Yes, mother." I replied, rolling my eyes.

I looked ahead of us as Shaun was speeding along a dark country road. The windows of the truck had lowered, allowing the rough breeze of the air to circulate inside. It reminded me of the freedom I had when I was a little girl.

But the present was also exciting in its own way too. The frequent adrenaline rushes and the exercise were worth it. Luckily for me, this gave me more of a chance to beat the crap out of Shaun after all he had done! I smiled at the thought as we pulled up to the edge of a dark cave in the middle of a forest.

"Thank GOD you guys came back!" William said worriedly.

William was Desmond's father who came along with us after Lucy died. He and Shaun looked alike with style; I would have questioned whether they knew each other at one point. The only difference was that William wore dark blue jeans and a tan jacket, instead of dark grey trousers.

"What's wrong, Mr. Miles?" Rebecca asked.

"It's Desmond. Something's wrong with him. He isn't himself."

"When is he ever himself?" Shaun mocked.

"Shut up, Shaun!" Rebecca and I shouted at the same time. We exchanged glances for a moment before looking back at William.

Leading the way, William took us to where Desmond was. I was almost positive that he was leading us to the Animus.

Though instead of stopping at the bottom of the hill where the set was, he kept walking towards a huge parallel structure that harvested a light blue glow in between the high pillars.

When we started walking up the stairs, William pointed him out for us. As we walked, I turned slightly to see William staying behind. I gave him a look and continued until I reached the rest of the group.

Desmond was lying on the ground, wearing the usual skinny jeans, jacket over a t-shirt with an eagle on it, and his black trainers. Upon further analysis, I stood slightly tenser at the sight of the hidden blade on his wrist.

'He never wears his blade unless he's going out,' I thought. 'I should be careful.'

"Desmond?" I asked. 'All the more dangerous if he's not conscious.'

_I knew this only because of Desmond's frequent sleepwalking. Sometimes he wore his hidden blade, and made random attacks in the air as he dreamt. One night, I was standing in front of him, having noticed the ruckus he was making. _

_Frankly, I was surprised that no one else had heard his mumbling and the clinking of the blade against the walls. Standing in front of him, I attempted to gently wake him up. With no luck, I sighed and was ready to turn around when all of a sudden, Des made a stabbing motion towards my left side. If I had not reacted quicker, my waist would have looked worse._

_The blade sliced through my shirt, scratching at the skin underneath, drawing out crimson droplets. I winced, instantly clutching my side to prevent any more blood from leaking out, and carefully walked to our makeshift bathroom. The bowl in the centre already had some water in it, which was odd considering what time it was._

_After washing the wound, I searched the bathroom looking for a first aid kit that would be lying around. After some time groping in the darkness for the kit, my hands ran over a miniature box, which upon opening it had some wrapping bandages. I covered the wound, cautiously winding it around my waist, making sure I covered it thoroughly._

_I walked from the bathroom to the hallway where I last saw Des. Not seeing anything suspicious, I continued the trek back to my sleeping bag where I fell into a deep slumber._

The sight of Desmond moving drew my attention back, as he started to sit up with his hand on his head and opened his eyes slowly.

"Desmond, are you okay?" Rebecca asked. Shaun didn't say a word.

"At least voice some concern, you fuckin' moron!" I slapped Shaun on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to care." Shaun smiled and shrugged.

"If we make it out of this predicament alive, I will _so _kill you." Glaring, I pushed him away, making him stumble slightly.

Turning back, Desmond attempted to stand up. Rebecca ran to his side and struggled to help him stay balanced.

"Help?" She looked at me for a moment.

I walked over, not speaking, and threw one of his arms around my shoulders to support him. In turn, Desmond pushed both of us away gently.

"_I'm fine. Don't help me_." Desmond said, in a deeper voice.

'_Was that Arabic_? 'I thought, mouth agape.

"Should I be concerned, Becca?" I looked over at Rebecca, who stood slightly wide-eyed.

"Becca?" I repeated in a higher tone.

"Stay back guys, I think Altaïr has come to visit."

"Who's Altaïr?" I questioned the group.

No one said anything, as Desmond stood straight, glancing at Becca and Shaun. Then he averted his eyes to me, hesitating slightly as Shaun and Becca raced around the cave wondering what to do. I locked eyes with him, wondering why he looked hesitant, but quickly pushed the thought aside as Becca came running back to Desmond's side.

"William, come over here. You need to help me and Shaun." Rebecca demanded, motioning with her hand. Shaun swiftly walked to her side, followed closely by William.

"What about me?" I asked.

Shaun glared at me, so I threw my hands up in surrender and slowly wandered back to the computers.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter 2: Loneliness is never possible._**

I was okay with not getting involved in something as severe as a personality dysfunction, but this happened almost every week now. Obviously, I knew something was going on, but I was never told anything beyond, "He'll be fine. He's just not feeling well." Or, "He has a disorder." It was one of those times where I just wanted to know the truth of what was going on with 'Altaïr's visits' with Desmond. Honestly, this whole thing was puzzling to me. Who has two people in their body anyway? Was he a Buddhist? Sometimes, it was better not to know.

I was totally okay with keeping my distance, though. The thing was I always ended up getting pushed away from even the simplest things. I wasn't even trusted to adjust the Animus, or even make suggestions! The only use they had for me now was getting those _fucking _power cores! Clenching my fists, I walked up some stairs to a somewhat secluded area where no one would bother me for a while.

'Just my luck to have the feeling of someone following me too!' I thought angrily. I sighed, annoyed; I guessed it was rather expected now, especially since Abstergo could pop in at any given moment. You couldn't be too careful anymore. I was still valuable to them; in what way, I wasn't sure, but I still had communications with them.

I continued up to a set of towering glowing red-orange rocks. Climbing the first three were not that bad, they were really low and not that far of a jump. Once I had gotten up to the fourth one, I noticed that the fifth one was a little distance away, requiring me to jump even further to get to it. Shrugging, I put one foot back and prepared for it. After a moment, I took a deep breath and took an extra step to jump. I didn't realize I was up so high…

I grabbed onto the rock, barely hanging on. All of the breath I had was pretty much knocked out of me, but at least I didn't fa…

OH…SHIT.

One hand slipped, and a second later, the other followed suit.

Almost as if my hands were saying, "Let's make Delilah's life hell!"

I screamed. For the first time since I joined the group, I screamed for dear life.

Thump.

"Ouch."

Wait…I didn't speak, did I?

"Get off please." Recognising the voice, I turned my head slightly to see Desmond. I guessed he was okay; he wasn't speaking Arabic, that's for sure.

"Sorry, Des." I got up and turned to hold a hand out to Desmond.

He got up without my help, so I blew it off by placing the hand on the back of my neck. Brushing any dirt and dust off, he turned around and sighed, looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer, and lifted his head to face me again. 'Were his eyes always that gold?' I thought, tilting my head slightly. After a few moments, he turned around and headed down towards the rest of the group.

I watched in wonder as he walked away from me, still questioning why his eyes were gold. Now that I thought about it, his eyes were never gold. They were brown. A chocolate brown. I sat on the ground where I fell and held my chin in my hand, replaying the image in my mind in slow motion.

'Why _did _he look at me that way?' I thought.

Was it like him to gawk at people like that? It felt like a spiral of confusion. But, it was worse, like someone in my mind was running around with my brain on a playground carousel.

Oh. Wait.

My stomach felt as if it was flipped in the wrong direction, and bile was rising i-

OH GOD.

"Blegh!" I hurled, hunched over and twitching from sudden convulsions.

I guessed that my fall threw my food around in my stomach. Looking in the puddle for anything suggesting that I ate something mouldy, there were small chunks of beef from the canned stew I inhaled earlier, bits of vegetables, brown questionable liquid, and softened bits of bread. Looking away for fear of barfing again, I covered my nose with both hands in an effort to smother the horrendous smell.

I still felt queasy from the smell, but at least the dizziness had faded. Now my head was pounding. I placed my hands on either side of me, attempting to situate myself before I brought my legs back to stand. It took a lot of support and balance, but after what felt like forever, I stood on my feet, swaying slightly and clutching my head to ease the pain.

'Sleep seems like a good idea, but first, water.' I wobbled around the puddle to where the water supply was. I had to pass Becca and company to get to it though. I groaned at the thought of facing them, but it had to be done, or else I would go insane from loneliness.

Removing my hand, I stumbled a bit to the edge of the cave, ignoring any glares that were shot my way. There, the water was in a bucket, ready to be used. I took my hands and cupped them under the water, bringing them up to drink.

After a few more sips, my internal clock informed me it was late outside, so I wandered tiredly to my sleeping bag, with a pair of eyes burning into my back, intently watching every move I made.

I pulled the sleeping bag over myself, turning towards everyone with one eye open. It was unnerving to see Shaun and Desmond staring right back. It was extremely creepy that they weren't only staring. They were _glaring _at me. Almost like they wanted to kill me.

I turned on my side, away from their gaze, and tried to fall asleep.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. I closed my eyes, hoping that I could let the calm overtake me, but it wouldn't work. Maybe it was because I threw up moments ago. No, that wasn't what it was. Maybe it was the stress.

'Yeah, it's the stress,' I lied to myself.

I knew it wasn't the stress; it was the fact that the group had found out that I was a Templar. There was no way to lie my way out of it when my badge had my name _and _Abstergo written on it.

I shifted on to my back, staring up at the ceiling.

Back in those days, there was nothing to worry about. I had a job, friends, and money. It wasn't a lot of money, but I got by pretty well for an assistant. Everything was going perfectly, until that day…

_I woke up in my apartment at the usual time: seven o'clock. The sun was peeking through the blinds, reminding me that it was time to go to work. I yawned, stretching my limbs to further awaken myself, and threw the covers off to sit up._

_My schedule never gave me enough time to clean my room. There were clothes sprawled everywhere, the dresser was dusty, drawers open, and no visible carpet. I wasn't too concerned with it though. Everything I needed, I knew where it was. If it wasn't there, it was lost in the abyss of clutter, or it was on the kitchen counter. The counter was surprisingly the cleanest place in the apartment, but then again, I never spent much time in the kitchen anyway, thanks to the erratic schedule that Warren Vidic gave me. I would end up eating out or getting fast food a lot of the time. You could say that I had gained some weight in the past year. That would be an understatement though._

_I stood up, scratched my head, and shuffled to the bathroom to make myself look halfway presentable for work. There was no one to impress, and I wasn't trying to impress anyone, so my hair was put back into a half-arsed bun. When I was finished in the bathroom, I walked back to my messy room, now fully awake, and rummaged around trying to find my uniform._

_The uniforms they forced us to wear were kind of slutty, in my opinion. Who in their right mind makes women wear tight skirts that come up to your thighs, a low cut blouse, and high heels? Obviously, Warren Vidic. That fucking pervert. He was never right in the head, but I wasn't allowed to question it because if I did, I would either be killed or fired. Or both. I never knew what went through his mind._

_Warren was old too. He had grey hair and a beard, and always wore a suit with a red tie. The expression he wore must have been glued to his face because it always appeared to be stuck in a scowl. Maybe it was because he hated his job. I would too if I had to look at that face everyday._

_Either way, I had to face him. He told me yesterday that he wanted to see me first thing tomorrow morning. Today is tomorrow morning. I sighed as I struggled to slip on the high heels. The stupid things had to be tight today. Wiggling my foot in, __I finally got the fuckers on. I sighed, irritated, as I attempted to run out, snatching the keys on the way._

_In a hurry, I quickly turned the car off, stepped out, slammed the door, and raced out of the parking garage to the elevator that led to the back of Abstergo. Inside the elevator, I tapped my foot as I pressed the button marked '4'. The elevator lowered at a leisurely pace, as if I wasn't already running twenty minutes late._

_The doors opened to a grey, wide hallway that lacked windows. I exited the elevator, hoping in my mind that Warren wouldn't yell at me for being late among… other things, and clacked down the long hallway. Upon reaching an intersection, I habitually turned right, walking towards a secretary's desk, where I stood waiting for her to look up from her computer._

"_Can I help you?" She asked, not looking up. She was smacking her lips with a piece of gum. Clenching my fists in anger and annoyance, I attempted to calm down before answering._

"_Mr. Vidic is expecting me." She looked up from her work and glared into my eyes, as if I was taking precious time from her. I took a step back, slightly intimidated by the venom flowing from her._

"_Sure," She pushed a button and spoke into it. "Mr. Vidic, someone is here to see you."_

"_Who is it?" Came the deep reply, crackling through the expensive speaker._

"_What's your name?" She huffed in irritation._

"_Delilah Harrison." I replied._

_She repeated my name into the intercom and received the okay for me to go in._

_I walked in, expecting the lashing to be immediate. The relatively short walk to Vidic's desk felt as if I was walking blindly on a treadmill. I felt more like a puppet than an actual person._

"_Take a seat, Ms. Harrison. We have much to discuss." He said calmly, not looking up._

_I was frequently ignored here, aside from the occasional order from another person. It wasn't that bad, though. On the contrary, it was a peace that I had grown into enjoying very much. I took a seat, as requested, and waited, a little bored, to hear what uninteresting__crap graced me with its presence__. __It wasn't long until he made a final click on his mouse, looking up to greet me with another lame excuse for a lecture._

"_Is there any reason why you're late?" He asked me, looking coldly into my eyes._

_Thinking of possible responses, I didn't have time to speak._

"_Never mind that. The reason I have you here is…"_

"_Mr. Vidic. We have a package here for you. Shall I send it in, or did you want it later?" I heard the secretary's nasally voice interrupt._

_Warren pressed the intercom button and told her he would grab it later._

"_I apologise, Ms. Harrison. As I was saying—"_

"_Are you sure, Mr. Vidic?" The secretary wouldn't shut up. I hated the suspense she was creating. She was probably doing it on purpose too. Sighing in annoyance, I clenched my fists in my lap, hoping that the woman would just shut the __**fuck**__ up__._

"_Yes, I am sure. Please don't bother me." He replied impatiently._

"_Anywho, I wanted to say that I—"_

"_Okay, Mr. Vidic." That damn secretary! I just wanted to make that bitch shut up! I huffed, clenching my fists so my nails dug into my skin. If she said one more fucking word, I would probably get up and attack her._

_This time, Vidic ignored her._

_"Hopefully, I won't get interrupted again," he sighed, and continued. "I saw you hiding a memory core in one of our janitor's closets. You have blurred the lines of our authority with your carelessness, and will be on constant watch until I believe I can trust you again."_

"_You can't do this to me, Warren." I said monotonous. I didn't know __**what**__ to__ feel._

"_I can. In fact, I will." He called forth some guards, four to be exact. "Make sure Delilah doesn't do anything…rebellious."_

_The guards nodded and stood on either side of me, and I was abruptly dismissed to work._


End file.
